The present invention relates to an installation structure of an oil cooler of a vehicular transmission which carries out a delivery of an oil between the transmission and the oil cooler.
Such a kind of technique as described above is disclosed in a Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. Heisei 6-108845 published on Apr. 19, 1994. In the above-described Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. Heisei 6-108845, the oil cooler is installed in a proximity to a radiator which is remote from the transmission, an oil feed pipe is interlinked between the transmission and the oil cooler, and an oil cooling is carried out with a coolant supplied from the radiator to an engine, and the cooled oil is supplied to the transmission via the oil feed pipe.